Mischief Managed
by Miss Crimson Darkness
Summary: Opposites don't Attract, do they?
1. Grudge

Mischief Managed

_Disclaimer – JK Rowling blah, blah, blah, But I wish I owned at least one character! (Teddy). ;)_

Grudge

Victoire's POV

How I enjoy family get-togethers…

Being the eldest girl, I don't enjoy my time here as much as my cousins do because I don't really get to hang out with cousins because they are so much younger than me.

Well, except Teddy Lupin.

But he is unbearable.

He continues to annoy me, but he seems to enjoy it, so that's why he does it.

"Hey, Vicky…" said a voice behind me. It's Teddy, who just walked through the front door of the Burrow. Suddenly a one Lily Luna Potter comes running to give him the biggest hug that she could ever manage. It seems he's the only one who can _really_ talk to Lily. Well, he is practically her brother, after all.

But he still called my 'Vicky', so I'm calling him by the name that he hates too, "Hey, Teddy Bear…" Ted looked up at me from Lily and glared at me, silently. I merely smiled to myself.

He turned back to Lily and returned the hug, "Hello, Lil', you all right?"

Grandma Weasley walked into the cosy living room to announce that supper is ready, with a gleaming smile.

"I'll go and get the boys – oh, and Dominique." I hurried up the stairs and called them down for dinner.

Grandma Weasley put the roast chicken; albeit a very large one; onto the table with all the trimmings – roast potatoes, carrots, runner beans and gravy, Grandma makes the best gravy – around it and everyone sat down.

I however sneaked to the bathroom to 'freshen up'. Being part Veela, I like to keep up my appearance, but I hope that doesn't make me sound vain. I mean, if I didn't have my family I wouldn't know…

I try not to think about that.

When I returned back at the dinner table there was only one seat left. Next to Teddy.

He looked at me, his eyes full of cockiness and his scruffy, blue hair falling into them, invited me to sit down. Even though I didn't want to, I sat down anyway.

Our mutual annoyance of each other started when one day Teddy visited Shell Cottage for the day, while my parents were baby sitting us and arranged a 'play date' that obviously involved us.

I suppose we both enjoyed ourselves until he started acting suspicious around me and I knew something was off. So I confronted him, and eyes absently wondered to the rooms upstairs. I pushed past him and ran to my room; which I now share with Dominique; and I stepped inside. I scanned my room to see what was wrong then my eyes settled onto my goldfish bowl.

My pet goldfish was floating on top of the crystal clear water. There were also remains of bits of grass. Teddy Remus Lupin had fed my goldfish grass.

And I have never forgiven him for that.

_Okay, new fan-fic - Teddy and Victoire ! I'm so excited as you can tell... If I get a few facts wrong, let me know, but I'm still learning about them myself. In this chapter I just wanted to get the ball rolling. Hopefully you liked it. If you do that is AWESOME! Thanks. The reason why its called Mischief Managed is because it's more when they get back to Hogwarts and also because of Moony. And reviews will be greatly received. Thanks for reading. :)_


	2. Forgotten Memories

_Disclaimer – JK Rowling blah, blah, blah, But I wish I owned at least one character! (Teddy or Remus). ;)_

Forgotten Memories

Victoire's POV

After the family (including myself) had drank as much alcohol as we should consume (though Uncle George drank until he was under the table, literally) we started to put everything into the soapy sink, I offered to wash up (only because Teddy kept bumping his legs into mine…) and Teddy followed me.

"Do you take pride in helping everyone?" he said.

"Yes, in fact I do." I said, then I turned back to face the sink.

I felt someone step behind me, just within touching distance. I felt his hot breath against my neck.

"Come on, kids, time to get back to the table," said Grandma Weasley, who was standing in the doorway.

It seemed that Teddy had stepped away from me just as Grandma was walking toward the kitchen. And I was just standing there like an idiot. Great.

"You know, you really shouldn't let your guard down that easily…" said Teddy, as he passed me, walking back to the dining room. But he turned back to face me, and he smiled at me like he had mischief on his mind.

"It's like magic…" I didn't know whether he meant the washing up or the other incident.

He winked at me.

When we were all seated again (and drunk more wine) it was my mother who had began our trip down memory lane:

"I remember when Teddy-Bear-

I smirked at this, and Teddy just glared at his spoon.

"came round Shell Cottage and killed Victoire's pet goldfish…" Teddy was looking at the ceiling pretending to be innocent.

"and Victoire called it Teddy, didn't you dear?"

Silence filled the room… Teddy was looking at me with up most surprise; it didn't help because I went as red as a beetroot.

"Vic, you named it after me?" Teddy exclaimed.

I replied, "No, I named it after my teddy bear."

"Don't lie, Vic. You named it after me because I—

I winced; I had hoped we wouldn't talk about this memory.

"Oh, yes! I remember now; the day you and Teddy kissed!" cried my mother.

The room went silent.

I've kissed Teddy Remus Lupin.

"We were like seven or something at the time.

Anyway, Teddy was visiting Shell Cottage, (this was before the goldfish incident, obviously) one day and we were both playing in the sea and looking for different types of shells.

I had found a shell; that I really liked the look of, so I walked over to it and was in the middle of picking it up when a rather large wave came in and it tipped me off balance. Teddy had come rushing over to help me out of the water, but the water came roaring back and Teddy got knocked down too. We laughed so hard for ages.

"We sat there for a while; watching the sun set; then he kissed me." I finished the story.

"Oh, come off it, Vic. I was going to kiss you on the cheek when you turned your head to face me and—

"After that you named your goldfish after me." He sounded so sure of himself. "You know, you'll never live that down."

Oh, just watch me.

_Another chapter done. I'm really enjoying writing this, you know, Teddy... :D Er, if your wanting Ron and Hermione I'm thinking what to with them. See, but I've got millions of Teddy and Victoire ideas, so you know... The next chapter in Mischief Managed is called Owl Post. Again, JK for the win. If you want more, please review... ;)_


	3. Owl Post Again

_Disclaimer – JK Rowling blah, blah, blah, But I wish I owned at least one character! (Teddy, Remus & Sirius). ;)_

Owl Post. Again.

Victoire's POV

I went to bed; when we got back home; feeling embarrassed and overwhelmed. Teddy continued to push my buttons and I can't even stop him because I don't know how. But he makes me feel stuff I don't truly understand. And it drives me up the wall.

I'm entering Sixth Year at Hogwarts and I'm really scared, I haven't got my Ordinary Wizarding Level results back yet, and I'm really nervous, because I'm starting my N.E. now.

Teddy's already started studying for his NEWTs, however he buys Skiving Snack Boxes, every holiday, so he doesn't get much learning done; the problem is Uncle Ron encourages him.

Auntie Hermione hasn't found out yet.

Merlin help him when she does.

Knocks sounded on my bedroom door, (Dominique isn't here, neither is Louis – they persuaded Mum so they could sleep round the Potter's last night, but they're coming back today).

"Come in" I said, absentmindedly, and I instantly regretted it.

Teddy poked head through my bedroom door; he budged it open wider with his foot, and crept into my room before I could really dismiss him. But, he brought me breakfast. Creep.

He placed the tray of an All English Breakfast onto the vacant desk that once held my goldfish bowl… (When I held a grudge, I kept it).

He looked at the ground sheepishly, and then looked at me, his dark blue hair falling into his eyes. He had a small smile on his lips; he looks desperately cute, just like he did when we were seven.

"I didn't know you stayed round last night." I said into the silence that filled my room.

Teddy nodded, "Your parents invited me, you can't remember because you may have drunk too much," he winced, "I over stepped it and I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say, Teddy was apologizing to me. Though I didn't really know what he meant; he insults and making me feel embarrassed or the incident in the kitchen. "I brought you breakfast…"

I looked up at Teddy; the early sunlight hit his face so beautifully though his eyes now had suddenly become darker, a hidden quality that I've never noticed before; they looked haunted. It made him look really fit.

Hang on. I just called Teddy Lupin fit…

"Sit down and we can share breakfast." I said as he turned and placed the tray between us, "and by the way – you're a creep." Teddy considered this and smiled at me, with a look in his eye…

We sat silence for a while as we were eating and contemplating, until my mother called: "Victoire!"

I shrugged at Teddy and we made our way downstairs. "I didn't know what you liked for breakfast so I got everything." Teddy explained.

"It's okay; though I don't like egg or bean really. But I love bacon and hash browns." I paused and an awkward moment grew. That's embarrassing.

When we the kitchen, I noticed two odd things; both my parents were standing next to the stove like they were standing on ceremony; and three envelops on the dinning table; one addressed to Teddy and the other two, to me.

I've received my O.W.L results.

I got a sudden feeling of not wanting to open it because I was so nervous of getting my results.

Instead of looking at my results, I looked to the other envelop with my new book list, I'd be needing for my new school year; however it dawned on me that Hogwarts may already be know my results and in my letter informing me about the books I'll be needing with the exam results I've received.

Nobody spoke as I opened the envelop that contained my results, I unfolded the parchment.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

VICTOIRE WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms O

Defence Against the Dark Arts E

Divination E

Herbology O

History of Magic E

Potions O

Transfiguration O

I read and re-read my results; not really believing I did so well. Silence remained in the kitchen for a little while longer. Dad was the one broke it.

"Victoire? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dad. Nothing's wrong."

"Well, what'd get?" Teddy's voice grew in excitement.

"Four Exceeds Expectations and Five Outstandings!" I said, well all that work did pay off; though I had help from Auntie Hermione because she did so well in her exams.

"Well done, Vic!" Teddy exclaimed and he hugged me. I lost my balance because I was so surprised; it only lasted a moment though it made me feel different, feel odd. Like a lightening bolt just—

He let go of me and he looked me in the eye; his eyes were deep blue now and his hair tinted red with embarrassment. He cleared his throat, "Well done, Vic." His fingers still lingered around my waist.

"Thanks Teddy…" I replied, he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

I turned to Mum and Dad, "Er, I have start packing my trunk. I'll be upstairs."

I took my letters upstairs with me; once I had re-entered my room I opened my letter from Hogwarts, it said that term would start on 1st September and the Hogwarts Express would leave the same day at 11 o'clock sharp. But it also mentioned that I can get the books of the classes that I wanted to continue for my NEWTs; I had a choice.

I liked all of them though Divination I didn't really enjoy because the amount of death omens that was mentioned in each lesson. And Care of Magical Creatures; I didn't really want to continue that either. Though Astronomy I loved and I enjoyed History of Magic taught by Professor Binns, because I enjoyed learning about witches and wizards that helped to build today's society. (I sound like Auntie Hermione…).

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and in quick succession a knock on the door. My mother entered.

"I know why you're up here. Your embarrassed," I simply looked at her, "You two are of that age that—

"Mum, can we not have the 'birds and the bees talk' right now please, I'm sixteen." I said.

"Yes, sorry, I didn't realise you didn't want to talk about it. You're lucky your siblings aren't here, they would be annoying you about it until you got to Hogwarts, but Dominique would keep on because she's going into Fifth Year." She changed the subject, "What have you chosen to do when you go back?"

"All the core subjects like Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts and I've chosen to continue Astronomy and History of Magic."

My mother nodded, "Well, you'll need your books, I believe we're going to Diagon Alley today and meeting the Potters, Dominique and Louis." She stood up, readying herself to leave, and then her eyes found the breakfast tray, "Oh, how did you get… never mind." She left.

I changed and put my shoes on for the day in Diagon Alley to get my new books and robes.

I made my way downstairs where I found Mum, Dad and Teddy waiting for me by the fireplace, and Dad had the pot of Floo Powder, I grabbed my bag, and entered the fireplace with a handful of Floo Powder.

"Diagon Alley!"

_Hey, guys another chapter down. I really liked writing this chapter because of the OWLs stuff. Um, I realise Fleur, isn't really speaking French-like though, I did this on purpose because I don't know how JK does it. I also realised I haven't mentioned Louis yet so this is what I'm doing in this chapter, and will continue to put him in. Oh, and I've made Victoire just one year younger than Teddy because I want her in Sixth Year while Teddy is in Seventh Year, and so there isn't much of an age gap (the reason will come in a later chapter... ;) ) I called it _Owl Post. Again. _because it fit and because it was a chapter in the books too. _

_If you liked it awesome! If you didn't, okay. Please review... :)_


	4. Love Potion

_Disclaimer – JK Rowling blah, blah, blah, But I wish I owned at least one character! (Teddy, Remus, Sirius, Ron and Draco - just imagine how much fun that night would be...). ;)_

Victoire's POV

I found myself transported into The Leaky Cauldron, and Hannah Abbot-Longbottom, the Landlady greeted me and Professor Longbottom was sitting at the bar, talking to her. "Ah, good morning, Victoire, off to buy new books and robes for the new school term, are we?" I nodded, "How were your O.W.L results?"

"I received an Outstanding for Herbology, Professor," I said.

"Very good, Victoire, though I always thought you would! Well, best to be on your way – Oh, hello, Mr Lupin."

"Hello, Professor."

I turned and waved goodbye to Hannah and Professor Longbottom, and headed out the door into Diagon Alley, Mum and Dad were soon to follow.

"Victoire, your mother and I, will be in Flourish and Blotts, we'll meet you in there."

"Okay!" I called, but they had already gone.

"So what, do you want to do then, since we're alone…?" Teddy whispered in my ear.

"Get money from Gringotts, to buy new robes, books, stationary, a new cauldron – because mine now has a hole in it from when Leah used it – and I'd like to buy a pet, for the new term."

"Vic, you're so responsible, loosen up a little bit," Teddy winked at me.

"No, I won't 'loosen up' as you so put it, for your own amusement." I retorted.

"You amuse me, without even trying." He looked all smug.

I changed the subject, "I'm going to Gringotts; are you coming?"

He shrugged, "All right, then."

Walking into Gringotts again, seemed very odd, like it had gotten slightly smaller or because I had gotten slightly taller. I walked toward the Head Goblin and asked to see my vault.

"Identification?" he said. You had to show identification, ever since someone broke in eighteen years ago, and I heard that they stole a dragon that had guarded one of the ancient family vaults.

I placed my wand onto his desk, and recognized it as mine, and led me to the carts that led to vaults.

"I'm going with her, and I'd also like to see my vault as well. Thank you." Teddy said. We sat into the cart and got driven to my own vault.

I turned to him, and said hotly, "I don't need a chaperone." I turned away from him, as we both got off the cart.

"Oh, yes you do..." I could hear the smile in his voice. "And anyway, I need to get some money out for myself."

"For Skiving Snackboxes?" I enquired.

He looked around, "If Nan found out, she'd kill me, and bring me back to clean it up." He muttered hastily.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you invested into them." I said, reasonably.

The goblin turned to me, he had opened my vault door, "Miss Weasley, Vault 625," he said, before bowing slightly. I stepped into vault, and grasped a few Gallons, three dozen Sickles and four dozen Knuts; approximately.

Teddy had said nothing, until the Goblin said to him his vault number, "Vault 711." He stepped out of the cart.

"Thank you." He said, before ducking into his own vault. I couldn't see the amount he collected, but he seemed happy with it. After that we were led out into the foyer and we left the wizard bank.

"Where would you like to go now?" Teddy asked.

"Madam Malkin's Robes?" I wondered, he groaned, "the quicker we get there, the quicker we can get it over with and the quicker you can go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, yes?"

"You sound like Nan." He looked annoyed.

"Well, I'm sure Andromeda would say the same thing, anyway." And we made our way to Madam Malkin's.

We entered the shop and all the students, returning to Hogwarts looked at us, everyone seemed to know me because I'm part-Veela and everyone seemed to know Teddy because he was famous for making trouble, and he was the Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper.

"House?" Madam Malkin said.

"Both Gryffindor." I replied. She smiled sweetly.

"Ah, very good, follow me..." she said, in a rather sing-song voice.

I followed her, and she measured me, for my robes, and the price came to 8 Sickles and 3 Knuts. Teddy was next, she hurried him over and he looked as if he particularly disliked the ordeal.

We moved on to the next shop; however we split up, as I went to the stationary store and MagicalMenagerie, where as Teddy left me to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

When I entered Magical Menagerie, I saw very large purple toads and a cage of cawing ravens. However my eyes found what looked like a very large cat, with thick speckled orange fur. The witch, who was tending to it, seemed to be having some difficulty.

"It's lovely, what breed is it?" I asked.

The witch replied, "Its part Kneazle."

"Does it have a name?"

"No, not as yet, it's a boy though."

"How much is it?"

"I'm sorry; you want to buy it?"

"Yes," I replied, slightly taken aback.

"My dear girl, if you want him, you can have him."

She handed me the cat. "What about the money?"

"Child, don't worry yourself, you can keep it."

"Okay then."

I left the shop with the cat, "What shall I call you? Hmm…?" I set it down on the cobbled ground and it began to follow me, "Let's go and see Teddy…" I entered Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Teddy realised I had brought a cat in, he immediately came over to me and he said, "What is that?"

"It's a cat, Teddy."

"It looks like a very small tiger," He looked down to it wearily, "and anyway you can't bring it in here we'll get kicked out."

"Well, you'd better leave the shop then."

He glared at me, then the cat, then again at me. But he left with me; it seems I can be persuasive…

"What have you called it anyway?"

"Pudge." I replied.

"Pudge? What kind of name is that?" asked Teddy.

"It's a name, Lupin, and I have named my cat Pudge, problem?"

"Yeah – it doesn't like me." He surveyed my cat.

"It doesn't need to, though it can sense when someone is untrustworthy, since its part Kneazle…" I smiled sweetly at him and he mocked smiled back, then his expression changed and he smiled darkly, and raised his eyebrow at me.

He turned to me. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes, please…?"

"Shut up, we need to get our books." I replied.

When we entered Flourish and Blotts, my parents found us, and I looked for the books I needed for the new school term, I found them in quick succession; however Teddy looked in the Quidditch Section for books to do with broom maintenance and books of famous Quidditch players like Viktor Krum. We brought the books together.

Dad turned to me and said, "Weasley's?"

'The best Wizarding joke shop in Diagon Alley' seemed to be a good description of this place. But it's the family business so I get things for free as I'm part of the family. Even though I don't use them myself. On the other hand Teddy gets a considerable discount because he's practically part of the family. Lucky isn't it?

Mum and Dad walked in front of us to meet up with Louis, Dominique and the Potters. And Teddy and I were alone again…

Walking along the cobbled street was rather annoying, my shoe got caught in between two of the stones and my balance was off so I fell down, about to land on my face. Not fun. However someone caught me around the waist and rescued me from my fall.

"You all right?" Teddy was leaning over me, his face merely inches away from mine. Pudge meowed softly.

"Yes, quite all right."

I heard a gasp and looked over toward Wizard Wheezes', I saw Louis, looking wide-eyed and his bottom lip had dropped to the floor. "Victoire and Teddy!" He turned and ran back into the shop.

I got up quickly, about to make a start for him, "Louis! No, stop!" I realised Teddy still had me around the waist. He pulled me back, so that we were in very close proximity to each other and he whispered, "What are you afraid of?"

His hot breath, made me feel dizzy, no this mustn't happen not like last night. "Teddy…" I didn't want to though my speech weakened, Teddy had me…

"Charlie!" Teddy exclaimed; he had seen his best friend and the distance between us gradually grew again.

We entered the family business.

"Victoire! Babe!"

The shrill call went straight through me. It belonged to my best friend. Leah. We met in First Year and she had stuck by my side ever since, we sat next to each other in Potions and she confided in me with something, then our friendship grew and I confided in her; though I'm very careful what I tell her because she is the 'go-to' person for gossip.

I was standing by the love potions when Leah finally found me. She hugged me, and air-kissed my cheek.

"So, how was your summer? Oh, mine was amazing – I spent a week round Charlie's house, while his parents were out of town." She exclaimed. Then her expression changed; it turned dark and mischievous.

"Charlie?"

She nodded, and she winked. I replied, "I _do not want_ to know…" I really didn't.

"Oh, I bet you do…" She paused, "_so_ how _was_ your summer?"

I flashed a puzzled look at her.

"Oh, come on, I heard that Teddy stayed round yours last night… how was it?"

"How was _what_?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" She winked.

"No, Leah – just no… Who did you hear it from anyway?"

"Dominique."

"She wasn't even home last night – she was round the Potters."

"So…?"

I sighed, "Nothing happened, Leah, you just wished something happened so you can spread it around."

"Babe, I would never tell anyone, if you lost your, '_hem, hem' _to the fit Teddy Remus Lupin." said Leah.

"La la la. I am _not_ hearing this from you, and that is just disgusting…"

"But Teddy is so fit; I so wish he could _just Keep_ me…"

I mentally vomited. "Okay, 1) I'm assuming you're going out with Charlie, meaning that you two…" She merely nodded. "2) that is just appalling and 3) I am now leaving this conversation to you and you're revolting and twisted thoughts."

I drifted to Dominique, I found her chatting to a Seventh Year, Nick Davis, as I drew closer I realised they were flirting, and they weren't even trying to hid it. "Hey Nick, how's Michelle?" Michelle being his girlfriend, "I think she's over there," I pointed to a spot behind him and sure enough she was there, she turned to us and waved; Nick looked alarmed and left my sister and me alone.

"What was that about?" Dom asked me.

"He has a girlfriend, Dom." She only shrugged. "What if Mum and Dad just happened to find out?" She glared at me; Dominique being the youngest girl, Dad would go ballistic. And she knew that, as well as I did.

"Anyway" I continued, "what is this about me and Teddy? About last night? That you so happened to tell Leah."

"Don't you shout at me – I only assumed that you and Teddy would get the ball rolling, though, I just thought that you two would last night." She began examining her nails.

"I won't rat out on you this time," She glared at me again, "but Dom; its O.W.L year for you – you need to concentrate." She crossed her arms and turned away from me, "See you later, then."

I wondered through the shop; realising Pudge had waltzed off, though I could see that Uncle Ron had him and took him to Uncle George's flat upstairs; then I caught sight of James Sirius, looking at the Skiving Snack Boxes, Teddy was standing next to him, though talking to Uncle George, obviously talking about new orders of his coming in every month, by owl post, whether, into the Owlery or the Great Hall. I smiled to myself.

Apparently I became absorbed in my own thoughts because next thing I knew Teddy was next to me. "You okay? I heard you and Dom, had a sort of disagreement."

"She's getting like Leah." I replied, he looked at me in alarm, he knew as well as I did what she can be like, especially around boys… "It's just my head hurts and I can't be bothered…"

"With shit like that? Yeah… but what if this rumour gets out of hand?" asked Teddy.

I replied, "Well I think, we'll just have to deal with it, if it comes…"

_Another chapter, I really enjoyed this, and I can't believe how much it grew. Oh my God. Loving Teddy at the moment though. ;) Leah, I based on a friend of mine, but made her have a bigger personality. Loving writing this. If you liked it, awesome! If you didn't, okay. Please review... :)_


	5. Journeys

**Before, you read this please know that I'm incredibly sorry for not updating earlier but I'm giving you three chapters including this one today so Good Times! **

**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING GOES TO J.K. ROWLING!**

**Please read the description below this chapter. It will impact the rest of the story!**

Chapter 5 – Journeys

Arriving at Platform 9¾ seemed different this year… Like something might be its last time. Then it hit me. This was Teddy's last year at Hogwarts.

Part of me was happy because he aggravated me so much, but in a weird way I enjoyed our banter because it just happened to pass the time, and somehow we just connected.

"Yeah, that cat definitely hates me…" Teddy stood beside me.

"No – Pudge knows not to trust you. That's all. Come on, let's get on the train."

As Teddy helped me on the train, I realised that I had Prefect Duty, oh, this is going to drag. I mean, I love being a Prefect but the Duties on the train are annoying, like really annoying.

"Oh, Teddy, I've got to go – Prefect Duty, I'll try to come and find you in one of the compartments later."

"No, I'll come with you, I heard Peterson got his badge taken away from him; I'll help out with your duty."

"Really? When did you hear that? And are you sure, that you want to help out?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, course; it's better than some fourth years giggle at everything I say, and ask me if I wear boxers or briefs?" He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone heard that.

My eye-brow raised, and I said, "People have asked that?"

"Yep, you want to see?" Teddy said with a wink, "Boxers by the way, in case you were interested."

"Okay, so another piece of useless information, almost as bad as Leah…" I replied.

"Hey, that 'useless' information may come in handy one day, if you know what I mean… and anyway how is the skank you call your best friend?" Right when Teddy said the second part three First Years past us, they looked at him, their eyes wide. "Hey shorties! Can I have that? Thanks." They were holding a Weasley product and Teddy took it from them. They ran to their compartment a few doors down.

I looked at Teddy in disbelief, "I cannot believe you just did that. Give it back."

"No. And anyway how you gonna make me, tell McGonagall? Or beg? Oh, I'd like it if you begged." He said playfully.

"I'm never talking to you again," I replied, looking away from him.

He retorted, "Now you know that's not true, because we see too much of each other…" I felt him lean toward me and his breath tickled my ear.

At the same moment Dominique walked out of the lavatory, her silvery blonde hair tumbled down her back; she turned and saw me and Teddy. Her blue eyes turned livid like burning ice.

Apparently, Teddy saw her too, and said, "Oh, shit, there goes trouble." Dom's hair swayed viciously behind her, and I knew she was up to something…

She caught many boys attention, very well knowing so, as she walked. One of them was Andrew Brown, in the same year as Teddy, and the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, making him the 'enemy' according to Teddy. Dom turned and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, giving the impression that she was interested in him; but she knew of the rivalry, so she was just trying to make Teddy jealous.

"Oh, for shit's sake, she knows about Brown, the pompous bloody prat." Teddy groaned.

I nodded, "Teddy, I know but that's why she doing it, she's trying to make you—

But everyone in the next open compartment was staring at me and Teddy, and their smiles were growing larger. So Dom said something that was funny, the rumour perhaps, or just blowing it out of proportion?

Brown began to stand and turned to face us, he moved toward the door and stepped over the threshold, he looked at me through his eye-lashes like he knew something he shouldn't.

"So Lupin, it sounds like you don't have the balls to give or receive, and that you can't," He looked at me, "make her scream…"

At that Teddy hurtled himself at Brown, took him to the floor, and punched him square of the jaw. His hair turned dark but with a slight tint of red in it. Teddy pulled back, he had the upper hand; he was straddling Brown, thus disabling the use of Brown's legs.

Dom turned to me, "You're a prefect, and_ you_ should be the one to stop this." I only half heard her, I was in a state of shock - I'd never noticed that Teddy could do something like this. He pulled back again and struck Brown on the nose, therefore breaking it; and making it bleed. Teddy stood; his eyes dark and calculating. "If you _ever _come near Victoire again, I'll _end_ you, off the pitch, you bastard."

The train had stopped. His final year had begun.

_HELLO! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated for like forever, so I'm being really good and I'm giving you three chapters including this one, I hope you liked it, by the end I had no idea where it was going, but I enjoyed writing the dark part at the end, Oh, Please Please Please Review, because I need your opinions you lovely people! I'm 'planning' to write a 'sex' scene with Teddy and Victoire. but do you guys want me to 'describe' it or have it implied and write a 'morning after' scene, oh and also what POV do you guys want it in? Victoire's or Teddy's? McGonagall is in this fanfic, because she makes me laugh as Maggie Smith and I love her, so there you go. ALSO A BIG (MASSIVE, GIGANTIC) POINT, I'M GIVING TEDDY 'WOLF' POWERS, BASICALLY HE GETS MOODY AT A FULL MOON, AND COMING UP TO THE FULL MOON, and he gets 'Wolf'-like when he's interested in a girl - Victoire - or is 'aroused'. Victoire also gets 'Wolf'-like when she is interested/aroused by a guy - Teddy. Vic is the only Weasley child with 'Wolf'y-ness._

_Hoped you liked it, I NEED YOUR REVIEWS FOR THE POLLS, Thanks =D. _


	6. Checkmate

**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING GOES TO J.K. ROWLING!**

Checkmate

Victoire's POV

*It had been awhile since the dilemma that happened of the train. Teddy and Andrew Brown received detention from Professor McGonagall for a month, and they've been avoiding another punch-up because the detentions were apparently horrible.*

I was sitting by the fire reading my copy of Advanced Potion Making, reviewing my notes I've added, when the fire ignited.

"Hey, Weasley," someone said behind me. Then Teddy moved to sit beside me. "God it's like being with Auntie Hermione..." I glared at him. "Hey, don't get in a pissy with me; I was just wondering if you needed a break – Accio chess board."

The chess board obediently floated over toward Teddy and landed like a feather onto the floor, I closed my book and set it down next to me. "You do realise that I was taught to play Wizard Chess by my Uncle Ron?"

"Well, we're not playing Wizard Chess, we're playing Muggle Chess; because I think it builds tension better – and anyway it doesn't mean you'll win..."

I replied, "I have good odds though."

"We'll see..."Teddy set out the chess board, placing the black knight down in front of him; when he looked up at me. I've known Teddy all my life though his eyes were full of mystery and desire. Two emotions I've never seen before with Teddy, I usually see cockiness, and a swag to him, since he is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and that every girl in the entire school has a crush on him, or at the very least wants him to screw them; I, on the other hand have neither. I think.

"Whites go first." Teddy said.

"I know." I replied, and placed a pawn two spaces forward, the game had begun.

The Common Room filled with tension that was alien to me, it was like a sexy kind of tension, and this is coming from a girl who hadn't kissed a guy since she was six or seven and that guy was sitting opposite me.

"White – so innocent and pure." Teddy mused.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying the white reflects you, don't you think?"

"Your point being?"

"I think you know what I'm getting at..." He gave me the twice over, assessing me. He looked all smug.

"So, Weasley – got a boyfriend?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just covering my bases... you do realise almost every boy in this school likes you."

"Well, now I do. Naw, Teddy, do you like me too...?" I smirked.

"I said almost every boy, thus excluding moi." He said the French in a playful way. He moved a knight and snatched one of my pieces off the board. Now he was winning. He looked up at me, peering through his eye-lashes.

"Piss off," I said, and grinned.

"You know you love me."

"All right, on your on head Teddy-Bear." I noticed his that his jaw tightened.

"Bets!" Teddy exclaimed.

"_What?_"

"Right, so if I win you have to take your top off." He said, self-satisfied.

"You're mental," I replied.

Teddy mocked howled. He flashed a smirk at me.

"Teddy; be careful!"

"What? No one here except you knows anyway, because of your Dad."

"Not the point," I replied, "and no one knows about you and Dad except the family... How are they...?"

"Well, I don't transform if that's what your asking – I just feel moody and emo, the week up to the full moon, and of course the day of the full moon."

"Yeah, I've noticed your hair gets darker."

He flashed a wicked grin, "and sexier I hope."

"You wish."

"I try."

"You are _way_ too cocky." Teddy winked at me.

"Anyway, what's your price if you win...? Maybe a look at my—"

"God Teddy! Shut up. No. Just no."

"You didn't let me finish my sentence; I could have been just trying to say – my arms or something?"

"Yeah, but I see those every time I see you." He suddenly pulled his rolled-up sleeves down.

"Now you don't." God, sometimes he was unbearable.

"Fine. Teach me to play Quidditch."

Teddy raised his eyebrow; "Really?" he said it sceptically.

"Yep. Quidditch."

"You'll need a broom for that." I could tell a smile was immerging.

"Piss off. You're getting like Leah."

"'Oh-I'm-Miss-Fabulous..." He chuckled, "The skank." Despite myself I laughed.

"You know, you really can't say that."

"Well, I just did, and do not compare me to Leah."

Moments passed, the silence grew rain began to fall, and the fire embers glowed orange. I looked at Teddy, he was gazing at me with intensity, the kind which made me slightly uncomfortable, but somehow I was still felt at ease because I've known Teddy all my life.

"Teddy your hair is turning red - I've never seen it do that before…"

His eyes flashed and connected with mine, a smirk growing on his lips. Teddy made his way over to me slowly; as if trying to get a particular reaction on my part; by the looks of things he got the correct emotion out of me.

I felt him, behind me, heat radiating off of him. He leaned over to the chess-board and I caught my breath. He was just _so_ close. He took one of his pieces and placed on another square on the board.

"Checkmate." His warm breath caressed my ear. "I win," Teddy moved closer – his hands were trapping my arms so I couldn't move.

The Common Room portrait opened, Teddy froze, it was Leah who walked in, "Oh, am I interrupting something?" She smiled, and I shrugged out of Teddy's embrace. I moved a couple of my own pieces on the board.

"I win."

"Oh, no you don't!"

"Lupin, the game is more than what is on the board…"

_Being Nice again! __**Please**__ Review, Um, I really enjoyed writing this scene and I hoped you liked it too! The next chapter is called Pitching Ideas!_


	7. Pitching Ideas

Disclaimer: Everything goes to J.K Rowling

Pitching Ideas

Victoire's POV

I had a feeling of pride from the weekend and after I had won the chess game; and that feeling continued well into the week. I was in NEWT Charms with Leah; who had decided it was high time I tell her what 'really' happened with Teddy in the Common Room – but I wanted to keep that information to myself.

"So are telling me that you didn't even snog the fit bastard?" Leah whispered, shocked.

"Yes. And why are you referring Ted Lupin as the 'Fit Bastard'?"

"'Cause he's fit."

"That's it?"

"What more do you want, I'm not a novelist." She put the end of her quill near her mouth and started eyeing up and flirting with Edward Matthews – Ravenclaw – who was sitting across the room from us and went a shade of bright scarlet. She winked provocatively.

Then she suddenly snorted with laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm a raging slut." She said it, matter of fact-ly.

"You said it, not me." I replied simply, she merely shrugged.

Flitwick dismissed us – we packed away our things and shuffled our way out of the room.

"Hey! Weasley!" a familiar voice echoed throughout the corridor. Students turned their heads to look at me. Leah turned to see who had shouted my name; the realisation on her face was obvious. Leah expression changed, she smiled at Teddy, a forced but somehow a genuine smile – and she successfully pulled it off.

"Hey, Teddy." She practically purred.

"Er, hey Leah." Teddy said off-hand-ly.

"Hey, Ted we're going to be late." called Charlie who is Teddy's best friend.

"No worries, I'll catch up!" Teddy yelled back; then we both looked at Leah, giving her a cue to leave. Her daydream finished and left sulkily to Potions.

"Tell Slughorn I'm going to be a tiny bit late." I said to her.

"Sure, whatever…"

I faced Teddy; he seemed taller, more assured. I felt really small next to him. He looked down, meeting my eyes; his messy hair falling into his face. Teddy smiled. "You didn't win you know. You owe me one." He measured his words carefully.

"I won because Leah interrupted your sabotaging." I replied confidently.

"Sabotaging? How was I sabotaging?" Teddy asked; his eyebrow raised and he smirked.

"By pushing my buttons." I said now slightly unsure.

"Pushing buttons? What kind of buttons, because I'm sure you have all different types of buttons, even ones you haven't discovered yet…" Teddy trailed off, thinking.

I didn't have an answer.

"Anyway, Weasley, I'll let you off and just this once I'll teach you Quidditch, but only what the Chasers do; that's simple enough, I'll be in touch, Weasley." And he turned and walked away. "Though remember you still owe me one!"

I simply shook my head and made my way to Potions; when I entered I realised we were doing the theory of the Love Potion. Oh, great.

Again, Leah wanted to know what she missed when Teddy was talking to me.

"I bet you he wanted to go to the Room of Requirement on Friday, if you catch my drift…" she smirked lost in the moment.

"You worry me sometimes." I replied.

"He just wants to shag you." I looked at her and the four Ravenclaws on the other table turned and glared at us.

"One day your big mouth will get you into trouble." I said.

"Who said it already hasn't?"

"Piss off."

"Hey, I was just saying he wants to give you one – no harm in that."

"Right, that's it, I'm never talking to you again." I turned back to my copy of Advanced Potion Making; observing my notes I've made.

"Hey, Vic, babe, without me, you would not know how to unlock the secrets of the male mind." Leah said it like she had all the wisdom of the world, and she knew it.

Like shit, I thought.

So after dinner, I decided to go to bed because Leah was continuing with her little theories, which were getting stranger and stranger.

The rain we had after lunch had made my cloak and tights all sodden, so I placed them next to the heater. Suddenly a small thump sounded against my window. I walked over to investigate, to see who threw the pebble, that tried to destroyed my window, to find a broomstick beside me; it's rider had blue hair like the sea, and eyes like chocolate.

I looked at Teddy; he had a wicked glint in his eye. "I told you I'd be in touch. Now I think its time for that Quidditch lesson."

Last chapter of the Three today, but I'm writing again which is amazing the next chapter is called Quidditch Practice and its in Teddy's POV, and I'm very excited! Please Review, and I'll keep on writing!


	8. Quidditch Practice

**Disclaimer: Everything Goes To JK Rowling**

**_I hope you like it. Oh, Please Please Please REVIEW, because I need your opinions you lovely people! I'm 'planning' to write a 'sex' scene with Teddy and Victoire. But do you guys want me to 'describe' it or have it implied and write a 'morning after' scene, oh and also what POV do you guys want it in? Victoire's or Teddy's? McGonagall is in this fanfic, because she makes me laugh as Maggie Smith and I love her, so there you go. ALSO A BIG (MASSIVE, GIGANTIC) POINT, I'M GIVING TEDDY 'WOLF' POWERS, BASICALLY HE GETS MOODY AT A FULL MOON, AND COMING UP TO THE FULL MOON, and he gets 'Wolf'-like when he's interested in a girl - Victoire - or is 'aroused'. Victoire also gets 'Wolf'-like when she is interested/aroused by a guy - Teddy. Vic is the only Weasley child with 'Wolf'y-ness._**

**_Hope you like it, I NEED YOUR REVIEWS FOR THE POLLS, Thanks =D._**

Quidditch Practice

Teddy's POV

"C'mon Vic, let's go, I think it's time that you be a little reckless." I said, making eye contact with her.

"You know Teddy this is just insane. I can't go." She said, now looking down.

I replied, "Why the hell not? You wanted me to teach you Quidditch; does this now mean that I win and that you have to do _your _forfeit?"

She glared at me, I simply smiled in reply.

"Vic, hop on, or I'll tell Leah that the rumours are actually true even though I'd be lying to your _best_ friend."

Her mouth gaped open, "You're really laying it on thick, aren't you?" I shrugged. She turned around and wrote a note – to Leah probably – and then walked back to the window, "Come closer, I could fall and break something important."

I moved my Firebolt closer, so she could mount it, but she looked at me with dread in her eyes. I moved so the stick was actually touching the exterior of her dormitory, I held out my arms to hold her. I slipped my arm around her waist and she shifted her weight from her dormitory and onto her window sill, and then onto my broomstick. Once she realised she was safe, she put her arms around my waist so she wouldn't fall.

I know it's going to sound weird, because I know that she dislikes me because I killed her goldfish and everything, but I felt really good, and I wanted to stay like this, I mean Vic and me. Like this. Kind of together. Does that make sense?

I looked around to see if anyone had seen us; it looked like no one had so I flew us to the Quidditch Pitch. However getting lower to the ground, I could have sworn that I saw James. But just his head. Great he had the Invisibility Cloak. I decided to ignore his dismembered head.

I made sure it was my feet that touched the ground first, so Vic knew for sure we had made it back to earth. I held her around her waist again and lifted her off the Firebolt. She looked up at me, and said, "You're really strong..." I smiled back at her and then she realised what she had said. She went an adorable shade of pink.

I took off my outer jacket and put it around her shoulders trying to keep her warm, leaving me to wear my hoodie, luckily the rain we had at dinner had worn off and the Pitch was free from practices.

"How's the team looking?" Vic tried with small talk, I'd bite.

"It's looking good, the Chasers are really working on their passes and the Beaters are looking quite strong, I think about two more practices and the team will be more than ready for the match against Slytherin on Saturday." I beamed at her; she looked as if I just threw up a slug or something. Or maybe I was going too fast, yeah probably that.

We walked into the Changing Rooms and picked up the chest with all the Quidditch balls in it, Vic offered to help carry the chest but I declined and lifted it. I guessed I was just showing off, and giving evidence for the comment she made earlier. When we entered the Pitch, I cast a charm so no one could see or hear that the Pitch was occupied.

I got Vic a Cleansweep and gave it to her, she said, "Aren't you going to teach me to ride this?"

"Right, you really haven't ridden a broom since First Year?" she nodded, "Okay, the first thing you do is will the broom up, basically say 'Up' in your head, while focusing on your broom." I saw Vic concentrating, and sure enough the broom lifted off the ground. "Okay, now you mount the broom and grip the front of it." She did this; she looked rather cute on the broom, because it looked so odd, and it must have felt so alien to her.

"Right, now you're off the ground, you can sit up straight so you can get some height." Vic tried this; I decided that I should be closer to her in case she fell, though she probably wouldn't.

"That's good. Now see if you can ease yourself back to the ground— Good." We made our way to the chest and I picked up the Quaffle. "Now this is what the Chasers pass to each other during the game, they try to score through one of those three hoops and the Keeper – that's me – defends the hoops. Scoring through a hoop gives that team ten points – are you still with me, Vic?"

"Yeah, let's just play." She replied, looking determined.

With that, we mounted our brooms and the 'game' had begun. I glided around her, giving her opportunity to pass to me, and then catching the Quaffle, until we got near the goal posts, then I became Keeper again and defended the hoops. She threw the Quaffle, but I caught it, she looked outraged.

"Hey, just because you have actually no idea what you're doing, I'm not going to go easy on you, because you look so funny."

"Well, I'm sure you had this much trouble when you learnt to play Quidditch!" She called over to me.

"No! I didn't!" I yelled back to her.

We continued to play like that for a while, passing, saving, and sometimes scoring. After a while she really got into it, scoring more and more, and her fiery side really came out and she made it a challenge for me, which I found interesting. We paused in the middle of the pitch and she gave me a large yawn.

"C'mon Vic, let's take a break, and sit on the stands." I said to her. We flew toward the stands, and hovered above them, I touched down first, when all of a sudden Victoire toppled and fell off the Cleansweep. Plummeting. I caught her.

"Oh my God! That was so scary, Teddy. Thank you so much, God that was so scary." She whimpered into my shoulder and her arms laced around my neck. She pulled up, and kissed my cheek, she was crying.

God. I could feel myself going pink, and I knew for a fact my hair was changing, God! Why couldn't I control it yet? I know Mum could, but why not me?

I turned my attention back to Vic. She was still crying into my shoulder. I wish I could be her Knight, but the white Knight – The one that stands for good; and not the one who has darkness inside him.

"C'mon let's get back to the Castle, we both need some rest." I set her down and put one of her arms around my neck and clasped my wand, "Wingardium

Leviosa..." And the Cleansweep and the Chest went back to the Changing Rooms, "Accio Firebolt." And it floated back toward me. I lifted Vic onto it and then I got on myself; her arms secured themselves around my waist and I took her back to the castle.

We came to the Girls' Dormitory window, I leaned over and tapped it open, it creaked, I waved my wand and the window grew larger, I moved my Firebolt into the room and set Vic down on the wood floorboards, she shifted not wanting to come out of her slumber.

I walked over to her bed and pulled down the covers and I picked up Victoire and placed her into her bed. I took my hoodie off her and put it on her bed-side chair, and then she settled herself in her bed. I looked at her for a moment, just a moment, her delicate blonde hair slightly scattered across her face, and she smiled in content. If only I could make her happy?

And with that thought, I put the window right and I left her to sleep.


End file.
